


anon's dsmp de-age fics cus they're funky

by Anonymous



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Author is a Toby Smith | Tubbo Apologist, Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Bird Hybrid Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Bird Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Hurt/Comfort, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Phil Watson Adopts Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Pig Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ram Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo & TommyInnit Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Scared TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), THE CHARACTERS NOT THE PEOPLE, Toby Smith | Tubbo Has Horns, Toby Smith | Tubbo Has PTSD, Toby Smith | Tubbo Has a Bad Time, Toby Smith | Tubbo and Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Toby Smith | Tubbo is Not Okay, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Traumatized Toby Smith | Tubbo, Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, i refuse to write real person fanfiction, not using there real names cus its weird, sfw cus like DUH
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29834919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: gimme de-age fic prompts and I MIGHT write themif the ccs are uncomfortable with certain things I won't be doing them also don't be a fucking creep right?
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 32
Collections: Anonymous





	anon's dsmp de-age fics cus they're funky

Ok, here are the rules:

\- No romantic shipping I'm shit at writing and like just no thanks.

\- No sexualising minors/the characters in general, that's weirdchamp.

\- No doing things that the content creators are uncomfortable with, absolutely no.

\- I don’t write Age Regression (as in the coping mechanism ) fics because it’s a coping mechanism and I feel like I might do it wrong and offend people!

\- No real person fanfics, I don't feel comfortable writing them.

Here's what I like to write:

\- Benchtwt

\- Beetwt

\- Clingytwt

\- Bedrocktwt

\- Sleepytwt

\- Idk what Ranboo, Phil, Techno, Wilbur, Tommy and Tubbo are called sorry

  
I’ll open requests again!

Requests: Closed

0/5 Requests done!


End file.
